


My Heart is Gold and My Hands are Cold

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, also flowey and asriel are twins, flowey doesn't know how to deal with emotions, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures, pictures,<br/>You are not a human being,<br/>Smile for the pictures,<br/>You are part of a machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Gold and My Hands are Cold

Flowey felt himself shaking, not like he cared. He pinned Asriel down and bore his teeth, heaving out slow breathes.

"Stop acting like everything is okay! Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Asriel squirmed under the (slightly) younger ones grasp, his green eyes filling with tears, and unable to speak.

"You- you-"

Flowey's eyes stung, and his vision now blurry. He loosened his grip, and Asriel began to gasp for his breath.

"I-Idiot."

Asriel squeeked out a small sob, clearly trembling. Flowey would usually love the sense of power, but this felt wrong, disgusting even.

No. Definitely disgusting.

Flowey slid off of the taller boy. He looked blankly at the wall, not knowing how to process the sudden rush of emotions."

"... Flowey?"

Flowey ignored him.

"Flowey, what's wrong?"

More tears streamed down Flowey's face. Even when someone threats his life, Asriel still cares.

"... You really ARE an idiot."

"What?"

Flowey flung around to face Asriel, exposing his teeth in a animalistic way "I just tried to KILL you and you're still in here! Look at your neck, it's bruised!" Flowey gestured to the dark markings "But you're still here! You're a moron, aren't you?"

Asriel blinked and raised a brow, and brought a hand to his neck "You..." Flowey turned back around and buried his face into his knees, his body now jerking with sobs.

"Flowey, why?"

A simple shrug.

"What's wrong?"

Flowey buried his face deeper and let out a very audible sob.

"I'm... I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? You've gotta tell me-"

"You didn't."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"... Is it Mom and Dad?"

Flowey tensed up "... Yeah."

Asriel nodded and wrapped his arms around Flowey "It'll be okay, I promise, Flo-"

"No, it won't! You act like it'll be okay but it won't! Everything will change again!"

Asriel looked away and nodded "I know." he sighed "I know it's been hard since Chara died, but-"

Flowey slammed his elbow into Asriel's ribs, screaming garbles of 'Shut up' 'No' and sobs. He covered his face and shook his head "Shut up."

"You think I'M not upset?! Chara was my best friend! I saw them get KILLED!" Asriel screamed at the top of his lungs "So y-you-"

"... I miss them."

"Me too."

The twins stared at each other, each crying. 

"I miss them a lot."

"Remember for our birthday, they knitted us sweaters and drew us stuff?"

"Yeah."

Asriel grabbed at his loose sweater and giggled "And... When they put chocolate on spaghetti. That was adorable!"

Flowey giggled "... And how when they got chocolate on their nose, they tried to lick it off..."

Asriel giggled and nodded.

"You think they're a ghost now?"

"... I don't know."

The twins hoped silently that their sibling was safe. Possibly as a ghost.


End file.
